


seasons of love

by thewolfsdoctor



Series: teninch [3]
Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, all that cute jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfsdoctor/pseuds/thewolfsdoctor
Summary: Fanny Price kept Giacomo Casanova entranced, absolutely enthralled. He could only hope she felt the same way.





	1. autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aneclipsedhabitue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/gifts).



Giacomo was quite fond of parties. He loved the lighthearted atmosphere and the activity in the entire house they were hosted in. Of course, he went to them for business, and all his business comes from the rich at these parties. And despite the responsibility he held, he always found time for a celebration. He was always kept on his toes, ready for any sort of fun.

And when he saw a certain wallflower at the side of the room, he decided that the fun should be for everyone.

Fanny Price was a woman of virtue, and innocence, and beauty. She was quiet, but spoke with such fire when she had the chance. She kept her head down, but her smile could like up this entire ballroom. She was young, but more knowledgeable about the world than anyone would have guessed.

He was positively infatuated with her.

They had only met twice, briefly, at such parties her family attended. She usually watched the children while their parents danced the night away, and she seemed content with that.

Their host had hired someone to take on that job for tonight, so Fanny had taken refuge at the edge of the dance floor.

With the hope that she would pay him any mind, Giacomo crossed the ballroom to keep her company. 

“Do you dance, Miss Price?” 

“Well…” Fanny looked to her aunt at her side, who gave her a knowing smirk but didn’t say a word.

“Must I?” she asked him.

“Only if you want,” he responded.

“I would love to.” Her smile was shy but shone with excitement, and he could feel his face mimic her expression.

He led her to the dance floor and expected them to dance together, but the music for a large group dance started and he groaned. Fanny must have heard his frustration, because she was giggling and he was wondering what else he could do to make her laugh again.

They stepped toward each other to begin the dance, but soon each of them were swept in the blur of passing partners, crossing the dance floor back and forth. Fanny was enjoying herself, at least, he could hear he laughter despite the music.

As soon as it ended, they were face to face again. She was breathing heavily but was grinning ear to ear. Giac offered his hand, and she accepted as he led her into the next dance. This time, he held her close.

“You are light on your feet, Miss Price.”

She nodded in thanks, hair falling in her face. “Yes, well, it’s a talent that’s not much of a use. Except at these.”

“I will make sure to ask for every dance, then, to help you exercise this talent. Practice only makes perfect.”

“Oh, I’m the farthest from perfect, Sir Casanova.”

“I would never have guessed. I believe you are the most perfect woman here.”

She flushed a beautiful pink and looked away. But only for a moment. “I appreciate the flattery.”

“Not flattery, but the truth,” he responded with conviction. He told the truth when he said he never met a woman like her. She was so full of life but she was reserved about it, like a flower not yet ready to bloom.

Her eyes held all of her spirit. They were so expressive, so wide with wonder and soft with kindness. A deep brown that could keep him grounded and alive.

“There’s a festival in the town,” he said suddenly, “celebrating this year’s harvest.”

“I am aware,” she replied, her smile widening by the second. At this rate, he’d have to have Rocco keep his head screwed on, because it was so easy to lose it when she looked at him like that.

“If it’s alright with you… that is, if you would like, it would be a privilege if you could come with me.”

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes, I would love to.”

“Brilliant!” His heart swelled and he felt so giddy, and if he didn’t get a grip on himself he would have jumped with joy right about then. Instead, his feet picked up the pace as the music became lighter. She laughed at his antics, and they danced until they were the last ones in the ballroom.


	2. winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanny loved games, and Giacomo was a trickster. They already knew they made a good team.

It might not seem like it, but Fanny was quite the adventurer. She loved playing games and trying new things with new people, but she could never break out of the shell closed around her. At Mansfield Park, she had to find entertainment in the smallest activities.

Her family called her childish, and irresponsible, but the best thing about being a free spirit was that she didn’t really care. No, she did not want to disappoint her aunt and uncle because then she would never be able to leave the house ever again, but if they weren’t as concerned with status as they were she would not be contained.

Imagine their surprise when the infamous Giacomo Casanova stood at their doorstep, asking for her.

They’ve been seeing each other ever since the harvest festival and no one in her family knew, until now. There was something she found thrilling with all the sneaking around. She realized Giac could bring out the worst in her, and she loved it.

Contrary to his air of spontaneity, Giac had everything planned to every detail.

“I’ll come in the dead of winter, near the holidays,” he told her conspiratorially, “before noon but not too early. The snow would be falling quite heavily by then.”

“And how would you know that?” she challenged.

“I know a lot of things. Jack of all trades, me.”

“Master of none,” she finished.

He leaned in close. “I’m a master of something, that’s for sure.”

She smacked his arm playfully, ignoring the hint of truth in his dark gaze, and he continued with a laugh. “They’ll let me in, in the spirit of kindness at this time of year and because it will be bloody cold and they don’t want a draft to come in. And since it will be close to lunch, I can stay until the snow lightens up.”

“You’ve thought about this for a while, haven’t you?”

“I’m just that clever.”

And yes, he was very clever, because that was exactly how the day had played out. They ended up in the sitting room together, Giac and her uncle engaged in conversation while she and her aunt listened from the sofa. He was able to charm his way into the better opinion of her aunt and uncle, and he and Fanny were allowed to do as they pleased (yet still under a watchful eye). He bounded over to the window, moving the curtain with a finger to peek outside.

It was a known fact that Giacomo was a beautiful man, and Fanny admired him in the light reflecting from the snow outside. He was tall and lean, with sandy hair and blue eyes that could carry her over oceans.

And when he looked at her from across the room with that wide smile, she felt her heart stutter.

“Fanny Price, would you like to accompany me on a lovely stroll?”

“Now?”

“The snow is quite lovely, and I can keep you warm.” He stepped closer to her with a mischievous smile, which she returned wholeheartedly. She had no doubts as to how warm he could make her. 

Before he could react, Fanny ran out of the room and grabbed her cloak, laughing as she heard him chase after her. She made her way out the door but stopped at the porch, eyes lifting to the sky.

The snow fell lazily, an almost blinding white blanketing the ground. The trees were bare but not any less beautiful, and the sun peaked through the winter fog. She felt Giac bump into her back as he caught up with her.

“Blimey, it’s cold!” he exclaimed, which made her burst into laughter. She stepped into the snow, and her foot sank several inches. She didn’t even have to look at him to know he was scratching at his neck. “We don’t… I didn’t realize-”

Before he could continue his rambling, she grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged, falling backwards. Giac squeaked as the cold hit him, spinning them around and trying to save her from hitting the ground to too hard. He landed with a soft ‘oof’ as her weight pushed him further into the snow, and she only felt a little bit guilty. As cold as it might have been, he didn’t let her go or move to get back up.

“Come on,” she insisted, “you’ll catch your death if you stay buried there.”

“It’s quite nice here, now you’re the one keeping me warm.”

Giacomo stared up at her, and her smile softened. Despite everything against him, Fanny could only see the good in his heart and kindness in his smile.

At that moment she decided to take a risk and jump into something without caring about the consequences. With a hand on his cheek and his arm wrapped around her waist, Fanny leaned down and kissed him with as much heart as she could.


	3. spring

Of course it would be Fanny who would fall ill in the beginning of spring, her favorite time of the year. The flowers in the Mansfield Park gardens were in full bloom, birds chirped happily from the baths scattered across the yard, and she was stuck inside.

Really, she was fine. She just felt stuffy and she was sneezing and coughing all the time but it could have been worse.

Giacomo, being the gentleman he was, insisted she stay in bed.

And Fanny, being the woman she was, absolutely hated it.

She loved Giac, so much. She prayed for his well-being every day and her heart soared every time he smiled at her, but she did not like him treating her like a wounded animal. She wanted to get out of bed and use the loo without him holding her hand all the way there.

Giac attempting to spoon feed her was the last straw.

“You don’t have to do this,” she said with as strong as a voice she could muster. “I appreciate you taking care of me, but I’m not on my death bed.”

He sighed, and put the spoon back in her bowl of soup. “I know.”

She scooted the tray onto her lap, sneezed, then ate her supper. She could hardly taste it, and in truth she didn’t feel all that hungry because her stomach was achy. It was silent, but comfortable, and his presence did make her feel better. 

“It’s hard seeing you like this,” he admitted. “Even if you’ll be fine in a day or two. I can’t stand it.”

Giac rested his elbows on his knees, head bowed to avoid her eyes. Fanny stayed silent, letting her spoon clatter against the bowl.

“I had a friend, recently. Rocco. He… we kept moving until he couldn’t get up anymore. I didn’t know what to do. There was so much I should have done.”

She leaned over to take his hand and laid it on the bed next to her, stroking her thumb in some semblance of comfort. He wiped at his face with his other hand but refused to move his eyes from the floor. 

“Giacomo, please look at me,” she whispered. 

His eyes were so sad, and wide, the blue swimming with tears he wouldn’t let fall. He swallowed and breathed deeply, attempting to hide his emotions. Fanny may not know much about his past, but she knew him now. And right now, the ache in his heart was as plain as day.

“Tell me about him.” He looked at her in surprise, but gathered himself quickly. Clearing his throat, he began. 

“He was my partner in crime, my brother. I don’t know how I would have done without him.” Giac told her the stories of childhood together, how they ran away from their hometown and moved onto better things in their youth. They seemed wild and loyal together, an unbreakable connection she had never shared with her cousins. 

“He sounds wonderful.” She would have loved to meet him. Anyone who had Giac’s trust had hers as well.

“He was. And I let him down.” His expression turned serious, the desperation dripping from his voice. “I will not do the same to you. Your bed is the safest place you can be right now.”

She needed to comfort him, and her sickly words would not help. Even if she felt warm, Fanny wanted to hold him close. “Please come to bed with me.”

“Why, Miss Price, who knew you could be so forward?” he tried to joke. He always did that, she noticed. Every time something got too serious, he would try to get her to laugh. But his movements betrayed the tone of his words as Giac placed her tray on the floor and moved sluggishly to her side. She wrapped an her arm around him as he rested his head at the dip of her neck.

“What happened after you ran away?”

He looked up at her and smiled in appreciation and dare she think it, love, and launched into a tale of money, women, and friendship.

The next day, Giacomo took her to a picnic in the gardens. He still made her soup, and teasingly offered to feed it to her. The fresh air helped clear her head, and Fanny enjoyed her lunch with Giacomo.

When he told her he loved her, she sneezed in his face.

The day after that, while Fanny was feeding him soup at his bedside, she told Giac she loved him too.


	4. summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> giacomo asks fanny a question, and there’s a bit of a misunderstanding.

Giacomo Casanova, the (self-proclaimed) most charming man in Italy, had never been so bloody nervous in his life.

He had taken Fanny out for a day in the town, with shopping and showing off and showering her with as much love as he could muster. There were many days like this, so she didn’t question his motives, which was good. He didn’t want her to worry.

Really, there was no reason for him to be nervous. They were committed to each other, to loving one another for the rest of their lives, asking her the question would just set it in stone.

Maybe that’s what he was afraid of. It wasn’t rejection, he’s been through that so much. Asking for her hand solidified his dedication to her, made it real, as if what they had was a delusion. What if he ruined it? What if Fanny wasn’t ready? What if-

“Giac, is something the matter?”

Well, there goes the plan for not worrying her.

Giacomo smiled wide. “No, love, nothing is the matter. Everything is perfect.”

Fanny wasn’t convinced, judging by the look in her eye. “Then why are you staring at the oranges like they’ve wronged you?”

He blinked, realizing that they’ve been standing at a stall of fruit for quite a while, the shopkeeper looking about ready to tell them to scram. He needed to pull himself together.

“They may have,” he said distractedly. The shopkeeper groaned, and Fanny pulled him out of the way. She led them to the courtyard in the middle of the marketplace, sitting him down at the fountain. Children splashed at each other on the other side, while the parents roamed the stalls nearby.

“You can tell me what it is,” Fanny said softly. 

Well, technically he couldn’t, not yet, because then it would spoil the surprise. But he told Fanny everything, save some unsavory details. He wondered how he could have continued life without her. If he was alone. If he would find someone else.

“I have something to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“Well, you see,” he took both of her hands in his, looking up at where she stood above him, “if I ask you, I’m afraid it’s going to… to push you away.”

“And why would it do that?”

“Because what if you’re not ready? And what if I make a fool of myself?”

“I’m sure you couldn’t do that,” she teased. 

He latched onto the opportunity to make her smile. “It’s entirely possible, I make a fool of myself every day.” He sprang up and stood at the edge of the fountain, pretending to fall if not for her holding onto the edge of his jacket. Her laugh lifted some of the weight off his chest, feeling a bit of relief. “You see?”

She grabbed his hand as he jumped back down to the ground, but she looked unsure. 

“If this is about… what I think it’s about, I’m sure you don’t have to worry.”

“Really?” Giac said in surprise. Maybe he was overthinking it after all. 

“The wait will be worth it.”

Ah. Just the right amount of overthinking. “The wait.”

Fanny ducked her head, tugging on his hand to head back to the fruit stall. She said something under her breath, just out of ear shot. He didn’t move, which only caused her to look back at him. 

“What was that?”

“It’s silly,” she brushed him off.

“I bet it isn’t.”

She steeled herself, and Giac tightened his hold on her hand. Oh, goodness, here it comes. He thought he wasn’t scare of rejection, but the nausea building in his stomach said otherwise. “I said, you’ll have to marry me first.”

Definitely not what he was expecting. “What?”

She pointed at his face, which probably looked a bit stupid right now. “See! I don’t think you want to take that step yet, and I know that you’ve done… things. But I just, I want to wait.”

A thought dawned on him, just then, a smirk replacing his confusion. 

“Are you talking about sex?”

Fanny’s eyes widened at his bluntness. “Giacomo!”

He noticed her shrink in embarrassment, almost tucking herself into his arms to hide the flush on her cheeks. He only held her closer.

“Are you?”

“I may be,” he heard her whisper into his jacket.

Beautiful, lovely Fanny, he thought. How silly of them, to be so worried about these things when they were so similar and different all at once. When they were so perfect for each other. “I could marry you right now.”

Fanny looked at him seriously, straightening up and stepping back to an appropriate arms distance. “Really, I don’t think this is something for you to joke about.”

Their situation made him so giddy, it felt like his heart could jump out of his chest. He reached into his pocket for the ring, presenting it to her with a flourish as he knelt before her. 

“No, I mean, Fanny Price, will you give me the honor of being your husband?”

Giac gazed up at her, the angel in front of him. She held a hand to her chest, completely stunned. 

“You…”

He smiled, more sure of himself than earlier. “Yes, me.”

Tears filled her eyes, and she just kept nodding, words barely able to come out. “Yes, you.”

“Yes?”

“Of course!”

Giac didn’t say anything until after he slipped the ring on her finger, when he wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around joyfully. Professed I love you’s and laughter flooded the courtyard, and the people around them congratulated their engagement.

“This was the question you were talking about earlier, right?” Fanny joked.

He only laughed, ignoring the prickling tears that his happiness threatened to bring, and kissed her with so much passion it left them breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr :)


End file.
